Shoppers frequently are not sure of the price of an item on the shelf. It is not clear exactly which item is being referred to for sale prices, whether it is taxable, and the price that actually shows at the register is frequently a complete surprise. In order to get an idea of the cost of your purchases, shoppers bring calculators to the grocery store in order to stay within their budget. Others remove items during checkout after the price is determined.
Between long checkout lines, and distraught shoppers, the shopping experience has become less enjoyable than it could be. This proposed system tries to address these problems and perform as an assistant to the shopper enhancing the experience and reducing the checkout time.